Promise of forever
by AiryAquarius
Summary: Ciel tries to seduce Sebastian into fulfilling a promise. Tries being the operative word. Yaoi. One shot. Sebastian x Ciel. Sequel to Guardian angel but can be read as a standalone too.


**HELLO EVERYONE! :D**

**Here's the sequel to your favourite Guardian Angel, by popular demand. Thank you SO much for reading it, and even leaving reviews! The response was overwhelming! I love you all! And oh, you guys don't necessarily need to read Guardian Angel to understand** **this!**

**So yeah, hope you guys like this one as much as you liked that!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to the marvellous Yana Toboso and I own nothing but a hyperactive mind plagued by plot bunnies that only multiply when I have a major test coming up.**

**Warning: Yaoi, as in male x male. Don't like, don't read. And do I have to say it? Fluff and Sap, of course! :)**

_**Promise of forever...**_

Sebastian checked his pocket watch. It was four a.m., and the sun would rise in another two hours.

He turned to his left to see his young master curled comfortably into his side. He was using his arm like a pillow, not that he minded. But now he had to retrieve his arm without waking him.

Using his other hand, he gently lifted the boy's head, removed his hand, and lowered it back down onto the pillow.

He had a lot of chores to do, like prepare breakfast, clean around the house, plan an outfit for the young master, water the roses, prepare the grocery list...

Being a Phantom hive butler was hectic.

Ciel murmured in his sleep.

But he loved it anyways.

As he moved to get off the large bed, Ciel reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, his contract eye cracked open to glare at him.

"Why, to the kitchens, of course. I need to have everything prepared for today." Sebastian smirked back at him, propped up on the ornate head board of the bed.

"You will stay here." Ciel moved closer to him.

"What?" the butler looked at him incredulously. "But that will ruin our schedule!"

"I don't care." Came the stubborn statement.

"But young master, what about breakfast?"

"I don't want it."

Sebastian sighed. "I have a lot of chores to attend to, Ciel. You're being selfish." he scolded as he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

Ciel clamped his arms around his waist and pulled at him. "You will stay here, and that's an order!"

Sebastian had no choice but to comply, so he lifted his legs back onto the bed again, but he did not bother to hide his irritated expression.

"And besides, it's not like I'm the only selfish person here." Ciel grumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian looked at him with one single eyebrow raised, still annoyed.

"It has been one week since my sixteenth birthday." Ciel huffed out, matching his expression.

"So?"

"I know you know full well what I'm talking about, so stop playing with me, Sebastian!"

Sebastian did know what he was talking about, but he really didn't want to think about that. He looked everywhere except at the boy sitting beside him with a sour expression on his face, that meant he had no way of escaping what was about to come.

Well, no way without breaking his contract, that is.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" The butler hedged, observing the ceiling with great interest, a fake innocent expression on his handsome face.

"That look. I know that look; it means you're up to no good." Ciel looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Nonsense. You make the most absurd statements, young master." Sebastian scoffed, still avoiding his master's glare.

Ciel sat up, relinquishing his hold on the butler's waist. He stood up straddling him, and glared down at him. Then he got down on his knees, his hands on the demon's shoulders for support, still glaring. Then he placed his hands on the pillows on either side of Sebastian's abdomen, and leaned in close to the demon, toned the glare down to a smoldering gaze, and let his eyelids hang half shut. Teal bangs fell into his face and tickled Sebastian's cheek. He licked his lips slightly. "Am I not to your liking, Sebastian? Is that why you've been putting off my birthday present?" Ciel murmured in the huskiest voice he could manage, his breath ghosting over the face of the ebony haired man as he moved closer to the point where their noses were almost touching.

Sebastian was rather surprised at how his young master was behaving. It was almost as if... Ciel was trying to...

Seduce him...

"What's the matter?" Ciel continued in the same voice, his pale hand coming to rest on the man's alabaster cheek as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He looked sensuous and alluring with that small pout on his full lips, but his curious expression looked childish and ruined the illusion the teen had so painstakingly created.

Wait. His young master was trying to seduce him?

Sebastian tried to hold back his laughter when the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place. His body shook with his ill suppressed mirth as he held his side and flung an arm over his face, laughing into it.

Ciel, on the other hand, was Not Amused. He plopped down on the demon, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared daggers at the man desperately trying to bring his laughter under control.

"What?" he snapped, an angry and embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

The blasted demon simply smiled, his arm still flung over his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, embarrassed and frustrated. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Sebastian was supposed be aroused by sensuality and pin him to the bed and ravage him most pleasurably. He was NOT supposed to start laughing like a lunatic.

Finally Sebastian removed his hands and cleared his throat. His superior, sexy smirk was back in place but the look in his eyes, although amused, was soft and gentle.

Ciel frowned and turned his face away.

Suddenly he was grabbed and pinned to the bed, Sebastian's knees on either side of his thighs, with both of his wrists held in a firm but gentle grip above his head. The demon tucked some errant teal locks behind a delicate ear, their faces close enough to be kissing. "So you want your birthday gift that bad?" he smirked.

"No." Ciel answered defiantly.

"Oh?"

"I did but I don't want it anymore. I don't need anything from you." he stubbornly turned his face when the older man tried to hold him by his chin.

"Is my young master upset?" He enquired softly, getting a firm grip on his chin and turning his face so he could gaze searchingly into large mismatched eyes.

Ciel closed his eyes. "No. Leave me alone and go attend to those chores you love to do."

"Ah, but no chore is as fun as pinning my beautiful young master to the bed and... playing… with him..." Sebastian nuzzled his earlobe for further emphasis.

"Hn." Ciel cursed inwardly when he felt his cheeks go red without his permission.

"What's gotten my delicious young master's face twisted like that?" he wondered out loud, stroking the crest of a pale cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Stop that!" Ciel snapped his eyes open. Damn Sebastian. Damn him for making him want him like that, damn him for never giving him what he wanted.

Sometimes he behaved like he wanted to tear his clothes off and consume him with his passionate lust, and the others he treated him like he was a fragile porcelain doll, a little child. It drove him near insanity.

"But young master, you started it!" Sebastian teased the youth, enjoying every flash of emotion on the normally stoic Earl's face, running his fingers through soft and silky hair.

"I said, stop that!" Ciel started struggling against the demon. "Let me go! And get out of my room! I don't want to see your face!"

Sebastian dropped the smile. He stared hard at the lad on the bed, his grip never letting up. Maybe he'd pushed the young master too far this time? He knew Ciel hated being treated like a child, but he did it anyway, just to annoy him and enjoy the lovely flush that would form on his face.

Ciel stopped squirming, giving up his futile attempts at breaking free. He turned his face away from the intense crimson gaze, an expression of helpless frustration in his eyes.

"Oh Ciel..." The butler murmured as he bent down to kiss a sweat dampened temple. He released his grip on the bony wrists and lay sideways on the bed, pulling the impassive body of the young Phantomhive close.

Ciel continued to have his eyes turned away, his features still upset.

That would have to be remedied. Sebastian gripped his chin and gently but firmly turned his face so he could capture the boy's gaze with his own. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." he said softly. "But I don't think you're ready for that yet, Ciel."

"But you told me! You promised me..." Ciel looked betrayed and sad.

Sebastian raked his fingers through teal locks with a solemn look on his face. "I never promised anything. I said 'we shall see'."

"Oh. I was the fool, then." The boy mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek, looking hurt.

"You weren't." The man soothed him, tangling their legs together and twining their fingers, rubbing the fleshy part where Ciel's thumb met his fore finger.

"I know you're laughing at me inside your head now." A muffled voice sounded from where Ciel's face was buried in his butler's bare chest.

"And how would you know that?"

"It seems like the sort of thing you'd do."

"Well, I'm not laughing."

"Hn."

"How about this," Sebastian suggested, kissing the top of Ciel's head. "If you're not too tired, I'll give you your belated birthday gift tonight."

"Really?" The Earl looked so hopeful, the demon sighed inwardly. Ciel may be a teenager but he was still a child as far as he was concerned. Sebastian was a lot of things but he was NOT a pedophile (Demons have morals too, you know. Sometimes.) He hoped he was not making a mistake.

"Really, Sebastian?" The teen asked again, squirming so he could look at his face squarely.

Sebastian kissed him softly, petting the back of his head just the way Ciel liked it. "Yes." he smiled fondly. "And depending on circumstances, I'll give you a birthday gift everyday, forever."

Ciel blushed and smiled shyly. "Promise?"

Sebastian returned it with an indulgent smile. "Promise. Now will you let me go to the kitchen?" he smirked.

"Only if you let me sleep for a while longer." Ciel smirked right back.

Sigh... They grew up so fast...

**!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!**

**Oh god! (Buries face in hands) So SAPPY! Sigh. Complimentary packets of potato chips to everyone who read it all the way. (normally I'd offer cookies but I think maybe you'd like a change of taste.)**

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms and a joyful heart! So please don't hold back with your thoughts, opinions and con-crit.**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
